the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Blackwood's Maintenance Logs.
Maintenance Logs by Blackwood The School VR system has been successful thus far in managing the hostages. Although they initially seemed confused, they readily began exploring the school and within one week have come to understand the various locations and opportunities present within. The Triway children have assisted other children in learning how to use the VR systems and have even begun to incorporate structured learning and activities. The Triway children have even decided about a school anthem: "Ghost of a Rose." Lyrics are attached in an attached file. The other children are less certain but have begun to adjust. The Triway children have also created a mythos surrounding their home where the "Sentinels of the Three Pillars" (see attached file) will come and rescue them. The children seem to draw solemn comfort from this story and all older children seem to know its meaning. It is assumed that this story is based around the Sentinel Core Propulsion System and perhaps the belief that the alien ancestors who created the ship might return for them. We have kept watch on Triway Peak to see if any unusual signal broadcasts are made. None have. I believe we can all rest in our beds knowing that no S.O.S. to an alien armada is about to begin over a few children. We entered the school one week after their entry. They were afraid and attempted to hide so we had to pull them to a common room -- the school restaurant. We explained what was happening to them and that we would occasionally present ourselves to teach them personally. We also reinforced to the Triway children that we are protecting them. After all, with the new residents at Triway Peak and the history of the Core's mutagenic signals causing NACC to Trent William's two children (see Glitch and Circuit Williams files at HQ), it is important to keep the children safe. ... The Triway children didn't believe us. ... Since every hour spent in VR is equivalent to 3 hours in the Real, we have found that we can provide some structured lesson planning for the children. Some of the staff have found this soothing, particularly myself. I had always wanted to be a teacher. Unfortunately, the accelerated rate of "dream-consciousness" allowed in VR does not allow for rest so one cannot use their time in VR in place of sleep. Still it does allow foure hours of Real-Time to pass for nine hours within. No one reads these things. No one cares for I.T. support. Perhaps I should use this as a diary of sorts? ... The addition of growth accelerants to the children's life support systems has allowed their growth to match their mental maturity and their appear to be no terrible side effects. This seems to provide a welcome alternative to raising children in this horror show. Humans (unmodified and nano) can be raised to maturity within 6 years in a safe environment where they can be taught necessary skills and slowly introduced to the perils of Hope in a secure manner. I wonder if the other settlements might be interested in this technology. Considering we only have a few decades left on our tickets, so to speak, presuming we live to our maximum lifespan, we should probably consider the future of our legacy. I know the others believe that these Code White events will unlock a method of transportation home -- safe from any infohazardous exposure to the Writhing One -- but I have long since given up on the idea of finding any form of safety. ... This prison is our home. This purgatory is our home. We would recognise no other. But perhaps, with technology like this, we could ease the burden on our students to come. And yet … I know that few of the others would ever conceive of sharing this technology with those who didn't have to suffer as we have suffered. They see this place as a mere holding pen for their hostages. A place to retrieve children to be brutally executed or used as science experiments should their parents fail to obey. At least Dr. Kara Hyung is interested in this growth technology. She should be able to help persuade the others to avoid damaging the experiment. And I know Dr. Jaxon Adelaide and Dr. Emerson Fairfield support this ongoing experiment. So long as there are tunnel rat children for them to test their theories of psychic expansion and neurological cascade prevention, they should not turn their eyes here. The others, though. I must watch the others. ... We have introduced an alien school teacher to our VR school. Better here than in those cages. How quaint, though! She's positively Victorian -- except without the cruelties and petty-mindedness of that era. My exposures have grown too great. I can feel it scratching around in my mind. I feel the edges of technology now -- of EMF readings suggestive of electrical activity -- of the binary code that stretches through machines. Typically one's psionic development does not move in lines connected to one's trade but in my case it appears to have made an exception. The neurological cascade has not truly begun but I am most assuredly borderline. Dr. Jaxon Adelaide had a suggestion. The stable situation within the school should allow my mind to remain soothed so long as the right alterations are made to the psi-rig to prevent a cascade. And yet I fear for the students…. I know they have begun compiling code to escape. I know they have hidden these little code files around the place. They just fear our guards…. I fear them as well. I will establish a node. A way out. The students, if they really join their wills against me, should be able to utilise it if they really need to escape. I hope, though, I can continue a school in a manner that will make them wish to stay. I don't wish to be alone but once I enter the VR school I can never leave or a true psyker I will become. Category:Handouts